Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 January 2015
05:27 Hi 05:26 Howdy! 05:26 How about we discuss some ideas for Plants vs. Zombies: Unlikely Alliance now that I've finally made the zombies page? 05:27 Hi 05:32 -_- 05:34 Sorry 05:34 My chat completely lagged out 05:34 K 05:34 that's why i said Hi so late 05:34 Sure. 05:35 K 05:36 You can add my Zombie-food-Zombie if you want to. 05:36 (If you do, i think it as a must-capture zombie would be fitting) 05:37 K 05:37 Expect it to be introduced late in the game, though. 05:37 k 05:37 What I need is another world. I only have the first world and the final world. 05:38 Hmm 05:38 I don't want the 2nd world to be at night, though. That's for the 3rd world. 05:38 Let me think. 05:38 How about 05:40 Go on... 05:40 Second World: 05:40 Island Beach 05:40 --I think you know what this world's feature will be.-- 05:40 After you completed the first world, you will get an item: 05:40 "X-Map"! 05:40 This is, however, only used to unlock this world. 05:41 Where in the world does Island Beach even take place? (PvZ: Unlikely Alliance takes place around the world) 05:42 Howdy, Leo! 05:43 Umm, Master Ninja...Plants vs. Zombies: Unlikely Alliance is actually set in a world tour in search of the Most Wanted Zombies. 05:43 So where exactly does Island Beach take place? 05:38 Hmm 05:38 I don't want the 2nd world to be at night, though. That's for the 3rd world. 05:38 Let me think. 05:38 How about 05:40 Go on... 05:40 Second World: 05:40 Island Beach 05:40 --I think you know what this world's feature will be.-- 05:40 After you completed the first world, you will get an item: 05:40 "X-Map"! 05:40 This is, however, only used to unlock this world. 05:41 Where in the world does Island Beach even take place? (PvZ: Unlikely Alliance takes place around the world) 05:42 Howdy, Leo! 05:43 Umm, Master Ninja...Plants vs. Zombies: Unlikely Alliance is actually set in a world tour in search of the Most Wanted Zombies. 05:43 So where exactly does Island Beach take place? 05:44 ..Oh 05:44 Probably in Hawaii. 05:44 K 05:44 But wait 05:44 World Tour? 05:44 There's already another game based around that. 05:45 -_- 05:45 BRB 05:45 has anyone seen my new game 05:45 no 05:45 lol 05:46 Hi 05:47 hi 05:49 Back 05:50 The reason why Unlikely Alliance takes place around the world is because I'm all out of ideas for potential settings. 05:50 k 05:50 It would be okay if it would be fanmade areas, not real world settings 05:50 Such as Zombie Island 05:51 K, I guess I'll change the names a tiny bit. 05:51 I'll change it so that the areas are in real world locations, but the exact location of each is never really revealed. 05:52 Best of both worlds. 05:54 :O 05:49 Back 05:50 The reason why Unlikely Alliance takes place around the world is because I'm all out of ideas for potential settings. 05:50 k 05:50 It would be okay if it would be fanmade areas, not real world settings 05:50 Such as Zombie Island 05:51 K, I guess I'll change the names a tiny bit. 05:51 I'll change it so that the areas are in real world locations, but the exact location of each is never really revealed. 05:52 Best of both worlds. 05:54 :O 05:54 Okay, so what should be the Most Wanted Zombie requirement to unlock the next world after ZomBeach? 05:55 hmm 05:56 Unlock Football Zombie (or however he is called in your game) 05:56 05:56 One problem: It's based on the number of Most Wanted Zombies defeated. 05:57 Not specific Most Wanted Zombies that you need to defeat. 05:57 Oh 05:57 4. 05:57 K 05:57 There we go, the 2nd world has been added! 05:59 Also, a little tiny info about Gargantuar: He first appears in the last Home Sweet Home level, but doesn't appear again until later. 05:59 Just felt like giving that out. 06:00 Howdy! 06:02 Hi 06:03 For Unlikely Alliance, should Snorkel Zombie have his appearance from PvZ 1 or PvZ 2? 06:03 Maybe a mix? 06:03 Can't do that, sorry. 06:03 Nvm, PvZ2. 06:03 K 05:57 There we go, the 2nd world has been added! 05:59 Also, a little tiny info about Gargantuar: He first appears in the last Home Sweet Home level, but doesn't appear again until later. 05:59 Just felt like giving that out. 06:00 Howdy! 06:02 Hi 06:03 For Unlikely Alliance, should Snorkel Zombie have his appearance from PvZ 1 or PvZ 2? 06:03 Maybe a mix? 06:03 Can't do that, sorry. 06:03 Nvm, PvZ2. 06:03 K 06:08 BRB 06:09 Back 06:11 GTG' 06:12 Bye 06:02 Hi 06:03 For Unlikely Alliance, should Snorkel Zombie have his appearance from PvZ 1 or PvZ 2? 06:03 Maybe a mix? 06:03 Can't do that, sorry. 06:03 Nvm, PvZ2. 06:03 K 06:08 BRB 06:09 Back 06:11 GTG' 06:12 Bye 06:02 Hi 06:03 For Unlikely Alliance, should Snorkel Zombie have his appearance from PvZ 1 or PvZ 2? 06:03 Maybe a mix? 06:03 Can't do that, sorry. 06:03 Nvm, PvZ2. 06:03 K 06:08 BRB 06:09 Back 06:11 GTG' 06:12 Bye 06:59 Hello. 06:59 Wow.Only 1 admin and chatmods 07:03 :P 06:03 Can't do that, sorry. 06:03 Nvm, PvZ2. 06:03 K 06:08 BRB 06:09 Back 06:11 GTG' 06:12 Bye 06:59 Hello. 06:59 Wow.Only 1 admin and chatmods 07:03 :P 06:03 Can't do that, sorry. 06:03 Nvm, PvZ2. 06:03 K 06:08 BRB 06:09 Back 06:11 GTG' 06:12 Bye 06:59 Hello. 06:59 Wow.Only 1 admin and chatmods 07:03 :P 06:03 Can't do that, sorry. 06:03 Nvm, PvZ2. 06:03 K 06:08 BRB 06:09 Back 06:11 GTG' 06:12 Bye 06:59 Hello. 06:59 Wow.Only 1 admin and chatmods 07:03 :P 06:03 Can't do that, sorry. 06:03 Nvm, PvZ2. 06:03 K 06:08 BRB 06:09 Back 06:11 GTG' 06:12 Bye 06:59 Hello. 06:59 Wow.Only 1 admin and chatmods 07:03 :P 08:12 SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS 08:12 SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS 08:12 SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS 2015 01 21